


Company Merger

by commanderDuo



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Angst, CEO AU, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mild torture, Siren Rhys, Smut, So reconstruction works in this, Trans Rhys, based off a roleplay, new-u machines are real and functional in this, not Jack or Rhys, partly based in the main story, rhack - Freeform, warning: miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderDuo/pseuds/commanderDuo
Summary: Rhys is the new CEO of Atlas and needs help from his exboss who he happened to steal a deed from. Jack is just curious about who had the balls to steal from him and get away with it.Will loosely follow parts of Borderlands 2 including Angel’s and Jack’s deaths.





	1. Impending doom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rhack fic and it’s all based on an RP me and my best friend Sebastian are still currently doing so hopefully this will be a long one~  
> Sebastian is going to be my beta for this and will teach me his ways of portraying HJ~

To say he was nervous would be an understatement. His heart was racing and palm was sweating.

He had only sent the email off a day ago and he was worried that he’d soon get hit with a moonshot, which was unlikely since Atlas HQ was hidden away under an insane amount of flora and a shield, plus no one knew Atlas was running from Pandora, everyone thought the revived company was running from Promethea which was definitely not leaked by company personnel so that no bandits would come looking for said company.

 

Back to the email and a worried brunette who was ruining his perfectly styled hair by running his flesh hand through it, cybernetic hand tapping on the table as he waited for a response from Handsome Jack. 

He wouldn’t of emailed him but he was in dire need for workers and he knew that Helios had plenty at its disposal. Rhys had control of one of the biggest Eridium mines on Pandora and he knew that was something Jack was interested in so he had hoped he could tempt him in.

 

Of course the email didn’t mention any of this, it was to make it simple ‘Hi I’m Rhys Strongfork, CEO of Atlas, we need to have a meeting to join forces. Also no hard feelings about stealing your deed.’

Maybe he could of worded it better or not antagonised the man that has a giant space station with the power to wipe out an entire section of the planet.

 

Luckily this entire time he wasn’t alone, he had Lady Aurelia Hammerlock by his side who had been cooing and trying to help him relax as they were waiting for a response.

 

The older woman had been helping from very early on, Atlas would of gotten no where if it wasn’t for the funding that Aurelia put into it, she was the reason that Atlas had gotten to this point and for that Rhys was eternally grateful.

 

The tense mood was broken when suddenly Rhys’ ECHO started ringing, his hand heading for it but was slapped away by the woman who swooped in and took it, holding it to her ear.

 

”Hello, Lady Hammerlock speaking on behalf of Mr. Strongfork, how can I help?”

She spoke professionally down the echo but was looking slightly confused to Rhys but soon her bright eyes widened and she pulled the echo back covering the microphone but holding it out to Rhys.

 

”It’s him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and will keep reading further chapters.  
> If you want to follow me on tumblr its commander-Duo.  
> I’d love to hear feedback on how I did so please let me know~


	2. Just A Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Rhys have a nice chat.  
> Rhys is a cocky little bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait~  
> Also holy crap I didn't think so many people would read this especially because the first chapter was so short~  
> So thank you everyone~

Jack had been rereading the email over and over again before he decided to do something about it, searching and digging around to find a number which would call straight to the CEO of Atlas. He sat back in his giant chair, feet propped up on his desk, waiting for someone to pick up as he listened to the dial tone drone into the air.

 

Rhys sat up and was reaching for his ECHO before the older woman had swooped in and took it from him. He was just confused at first, he wasn't expecting an calls but soon his answer would hit him as Aurelia confirmed it was Jack which just caused his heart to drop. He wasn't expecting to have to speak to the Hyperion CEO just yet, he thought he had time to prepare for that.

With a deep breath he took the ECHO, sitting up straight and putting on his best professional voice, trying his best to keep calm.

 

"This is Mr. Strongfork, CEO of the Atlas Corporation, who is calling?"

 

"Hey, Handsome Jack here, CEO of Hyperion .. But you already know that."

 

His voice rang through the air and sent a chill up Rhys' spine, it was really him.  
Jack on the other end was grinning and leaning back in his chair, not letting the other man reply before continuing on, now in a deeper tone to just show he was serious which caused Rhys to tense up slightly.

 

"First off, I'm curious .. How in the hell did you become CEO of Atlas, Hm? I am the only one that has papers for it, I have full ownership of that rotting company .."

 

"You  _had_ papers and ownership of Atlas ..." 

Rhys popped back now with a new found confidence, leaning himself back in his chair as he continued back chatting the powerful CEO.

"You know you really should get better security for your office, it was all too easy to walk in and take the deed off that shelf you keep everything on .. Oh and don't bother checking any of the camera footage, I wiped it all and it was a while ago~"

 

The older man stood from his chair, surprise on his face as he was sassed by the younger male, turning to the window and gazing out at Elpis. 

"So you worked for me?"

 

"I did." 

Rhys stood from his chair, some how mirroring what Jack was doing but he was instead gazing out at flora which bloomed and hid the place Rhys had claimed as his headquarters. 

"You wouldn't know me though, I was just some code monkey who worked in depths of Helios. I was nothing up there. But look at me now, CEO of Atlas. I raised this company from the ashes you left it in."

 

A soft chuckle broke the tense air and out came that low voice again but more of a growl this time. 

"And y'know I planned to keep it that way before you got your hands on it .. But I tell you what, I'll bite. Come up to Helios and see me, we'll discuss our .. Business relationship~"

 

Rhys raised a brow and looked to Aurelia who rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

 

"Nice try Jack but I am not going up to that death trap. Why would I willingly send myself up there, you'd just air lock me after two minutes .. no you can come down here .." 

He moved over the woman, taking her hand to comfort her after he spotted her getting a little nervous, plus he was feeling his nerves getting to him too. 

"How about we find neutral ground here on Pandora, somewhere we won't be disturbed by bandits and we both bring one person along that we trust.."

 

Jack grunted slightly, turning back to his desk, hitting a button that called a certain gunslinger to get her to come to his office, gruffly speaking to the younger male.

"Okay Strongfork, you got a place in mind?"

 

"I know a place .. A penthouse in Oasis, the place is dead .. literally, only one guy lives there .." 

The penthouse was owned by Aurelia so it would definitely be safe for them two but he wasn't going to tell Jack that, especially with how irritated the man sounded which put Rhys on edge slightly.

 

"Alright, sounds good .."

He didn't even bother to say goodbye and just shut off the ECHO, rubbing at the bridge of his nose as he sat back down in the chair thinking over what had just happened.

 

Rhys was surprised by the sudden end of the call, but he finally could relax, flopping back in his chair, letting out a heavy breath. 

"So Rhys, What are we going to be negotiating with Jack?"

Her voice broke through to him, his hand rubbing over his face as panic set in. 

"I .. Have no idea .."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully from now on I'll be able to do longer chapters now that I have the back log of the the RP on my laptop and I won't be working from my phone~  
> Updates will be once a week hopefully~  
> Also send love to my Bestie Seb coz without him Jack would be a mess, he is the best Jack and has helped me with writing as him~


End file.
